Baby Shark
This unnamed Baby Shark was the child of Brucetta and the secondary antagonist of Jaws 3-D. The baby was either born inside the SeaWorld park after it's mother was trapped inside or followed it's mother into the park where they both became trapped. After Shelby Overman disappeared (killed by Brucetta), Michael Brody and Kay were sent into the lagoon to find out what happened, and despite warnings from the park's distressed Dolphins, the two persisted. After making their way into a sunken ship, the baby made it's presence known and tried attacking them. The Dolphins allowed the two to ride them so they could escape and the Shark chased after them. Despite a close-call where it almost caught Kay, the two made it back to the docks and shut the gates before it could follow the Dolphins into the public area, slamming into the gate just a moment too late, the baby retreated. Michael and Kay informed SeaWorld's park manager Calvin Bouchard of the shark's presence. The man quickly grows excited when his underwater film maker and photographer friend, Philip FitzRoyce, states his intention to kill the Shark on network television. Michael and Kay are able to convince Bouchard that capturing and keeping the great white Shark in captivity as an attraction would guarantee TV crews and money constantly rolling into SeaWorld. Later at night, Kay, Philip and Philip's friend enter the water clad in scuba gear while Michael and two park employees stand ready in case things go wrong. Though everything is quiet at first, the baby quickly ambushes them, gripping Kay's oxygen tank in it's teeth and thrashing her around, though Philip manages to shake the Shark off by stabbing it multiple times. The Shark immediately tries to flee but a harpoon from Michael prevents it from doing so. Kay manages to get underneath and stabs it's underbelly with a dark, rendering it unconscious. Kay, Michael and the two employees take the baby to a nursing tank to heal it from the injuries it sustained in it's capture, but the Shark quickly wakes up and drives them out. Bouchard, far too eager to start rolling in the money the Shark's presence would bring, defies the agreement he had with Kay and has the baby placed in the exhibition tank. Kay and Michael quickly discover Bouchard's double-crossing and arrive to see the Shark in a small enclosure. Unfortunately, between the unhealed injures it sustained and the stress of exposure, the Shark quickly succumbs to both and dies despite Kay's attempts to save it, afterwards coldly telling FitzRoyce to take the picture of a dead Shark he'd initially wanted. Due to the Shark's presence, Overman's death is written off as the baby's fault. though once Overman's mutilated corpse appears outside an attraction, Kay and Michael examine it. Between the size of the injuries and discovering that the Shark they'd captured was a baby, they quickly realize that the mother was also inside the park. They take their findings to Bouchard, who initially dismisses their claim. Though once Brucetta shows herself to them and the crowd, they quickly realize the danger. Brucetta, apparently having sensed her child's death, goes on a rampage inside the park, causing mass chaos and mauling multiple people, and she even kills FitzRoyce. It is only when Michael activates a live grenade from FitzRoyce's corpse still inside her mouth, that explodes her whole head and ends her vengeful rampage. Category:Characters Category:Jaws III Category:The sharks from jaws Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Sharks